


a star you couldn't see

by pantherophis



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: Even late at night, the city lights shine bright.





	

The dark deserted alleyways and rooftops of 99th Street sprawled out before them. It was late, about two in the morning if they had to guess, but the not-too-distant city lights sparkled bright, like stars close to earth, powerful, hot and close to exploding and showering the air with chemical debris.

Beat kicked his legs out over the edge of the rooftop. The hard wheels of his rollerblades clinked against the concrete.

“You ever kiss a girl?” he asked suddenly.

“Yeah,” Yoyo said.

“Don’t lie,” Beat grunted. There was a glassy quality to Yoyo’s voice when he lied, almost imperceptible, but Beat knew him well enough to pick up on it.

“I have,” Yoyo lied.

Beat sighed. “Yeah, yeah.”

Yoyo sat still, but turned his head very slightly in Beat’s direction. “Have you?” 

“Of course,” Beat said with a smirk.

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove you’ve kissed a girl.”

To Yoyo’s surprise, Beat didn’t snap back immediately with a retort. He laid back on his elbows, his slender body curving over the edge of the roof languidly, like a snake.

“Okay,” Beat said. “I will.”

He pushed himself off his elbows and sat up, tucking one roller-skate inwards so that only one leg draped over the building. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a sly grin as he leaned in, without hesitation, just inches from Yoyo’s face. 

Yoyo froze. His entire body vibrated with adrenaline and his heart thumped wildly between his ribs, like an exploding star. A blush he hoped his friend wouldn’t notice crept across his plump cheeks. Beat tilted his head, and slinking like a confident predator going in for his cornered kill, moved forward until his goggles and Yoyo’s glasses scraped each other. 

At the last second, just as Beat’s smirking lips hovered over Yoyo’s, he pulled away and chuckled.

“Like that,” Beat said. He sat back again with an aura of carelessness, as if what had just happened was no big deal. Meanwhile, Yoyo’s frame still shook, and desperate to pass it off, tried to laugh.

“Yeah, okay,” Yoyo muttered, hoping Beat wouldn’t hear the tiny quiver in his voice. “That still doesn’t prove anything.”

“What?” Beat said, grinning. “You want a real one?”

A silence hung in the air. In the distance they heard the shrill chafing noise of streetcars at Shibuya terminal, and suddenly they both felt a strange nostalgia. After the moment passed, Yoyo realized the silence had gone on for too long. He worried it was awkward to reply now, but it would be worse if he didn’t.

Finally, he lied. “No.”

Beat laid on his back, staring at the light-polluted city sky, gazing at stars that he couldn’t see. After a moment Yoyo joined him.

“Yeah,” Beat murmured. “I know.”


End file.
